Almost all fuel delivery systems for vehicles, both return and returnless, use a fuel pressure regulator at some interface in the system. Contemporary fuel pressure regulators require dedicated real-estate to be assembled in the system. This space requirement complicates the system configuration by making the system less flexible. Also, because of the size and the number of components involved, the conventional fuel pressure regulators are expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a compact, high-performance and cost-effective fuel pressure regulator.